


happy new year

by prankingteapot



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, reader POV, smut with a tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “Jack? I want you to...make love to me.”
Relationships: Jack/Muffy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	happy new year

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i started a new (old) video game and got the character/reader fic out of my system, phew. if there’s anyone out there who reads this, hope you like it~

* * *

“Jack? I want you to...make love to me.” 

The end of the farming workday was done, and you had just come in the house after the last task of the day, bringing the animals into the barn. Your new wife Muffy was sitting on your shared bed, staring at you with an expression that seemed to match her mood. You had just been thinking about grabbing something to eat from the kitchen and heading right to bed, but her surprising unexpected offer suddenly sounded a lot better than your original plan did. 

You dropped your rucksack at the door and pulled your gloves off, before heading over to the bed that she was sitting on the edge of. You leaned in to kiss her as you usually did when you came inside, heart leaping at the little giggle from her, before you noticed how she wrinkled her nose slightly as you pulled away.

“You smell like the barn,” she said. 

“Should I go shower first?” you asked, your excitement waning slightly, but she shook her head. 

“It’s not that bad. I still want you to come to bed with me.” 

With pleasure, you leaned in to kiss her once more, before gently pushing her back onto the bed. You cupped her face in your hands, bringing her mouth to yours in a gentle, passionate kiss. She kissed back eagerly, and you let your hands begin to travel south. When your hands reached her breasts over her dress, she moaned into your mouth, breaking the kiss suddenly. 

“We got a little ahead of ourselves,” she said, and you nodded and sat up, moving from over her to kneeling by her. Your fingers immediately went to the buttons on your white shirt, eager to undress and continue where you had left off. You belatedly noted that your clothes did smell like the barn as you undressed (you had made it a habit to spend a little extra time there during the evenings to tend specifically to your pregnant cow), but decided to put that thought on the backburner as you watched your wife begin to undress herself. Her clothes were a lot less challenging to get out of versus yours, and you watched with horndog eyes as she slowly pulled her red dress over her head, revealing her lacy bra underneath. 

Making sure you were watching, she reached behind herself and unclipped her bra, bringing her breasts into your view. You were almost so distracted by her breasts, that you didn’t register at first that she had gone without panties under her dress, but once you realized, you couldn’t wait another second. You pounced on her again, making her squeal as you pinned her to the bed, and reached your hands to her breasts. You had only managed to undress yourself down to your boxers (your erection already creating a bulge under the fabric), but first you needed to get a piece of her. You gently began massaging her breasts as you brought the pair of you back into another kiss, tweaking her nipples with your thumbs. They pebbled quickly under your touch, and you gently pinched one and then the other, before deciding that you wanted to feel them with your mouth now. 

As hard as it was to break your kiss, you managed to do so, and began slowly kissing down her neck. You paused to nip at the spot where you felt her pulse beating quickly, before continuing your journey down her body. You kissed all over her chest, veering to the left breast first, as you continued giving the right the same affection with your fingers. Encouraged by the quiet moan from her mouth, you gently wrapped your lips around her nipple, biting down on her sensitive skin with just a touch of teeth, which made one of her hands fly to the top of your head and grab on to your hair. You switched to swirling your tongue around the little nub instead, before sucking it gently. That had earned you a whispered moan of your name, and it made you want more. 

Giving her nipple a final kiss, you switched up your movements and moved your mouth to her other breast, swirling your tongue around the nub before repeating the treatment you’d given her other one. You took in each little coo that came from her mouth, and once her nipple was erect and slick, you gave it one more kiss before beginning to continue your journey. 

Once you’d reached her stomach, an odd urge suddenly washed over you: you found yourself wishing that the soft, flat skin you were currently kissing was rounded, and that she was with child. You two had talked about children, especially since getting married. Your dream was to find a wife and have a family, and for one of your children to possibly take over your farm when you were older. You had hoped that this dream would become a reality some day. 

You shook your head from the distraction, continuing to kiss down her belly (the image of her pregnant still lingering as you rubbed your hands over it, making you even more excited to get to the real thing), pausing to linger on a few spots, the longing still hanging on.

Your eagerness came back as you reached her lower belly, now nearly to her core. She spread her legs a bit as you settled yourself down between them and was face to face with her nethers. She was already quite slick and wet, and you found the longing from before was suddenly back with full force; how much more sensitive and needy would she be if she’d been pregnant? 

You must have lingered on that thought for just a bit too long, because you were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts by Muffy clearing her throat above you.

“Jack, you’re not just gonna leave me hanging like this, are you?” 

You shook your head, shooting her a smile as you made it a point to keep eye contact as you dove in between her thighs. At the contact of your tongue on her nethers, she moaned, bringing her legs up and around your head. As you worked your tongue, you continued looking up at Muffy from your spot between her legs; the expression on her face when you hit her clit would be one that stuck with you for the longest. She seemed to be into the keeping eye contact thing, and she tried her best to hold it as you ate her out, and did for the most part. She did break it a few times to moan when you hit a good spot, her fingers in your hair tugging to match how she felt. 

Each time you flicked your tongue across her clit, you felt her thighs squeeze around your head a bit tighter, and the moans from her mouth became more high pitched. You were determined to bring her to her breaking point and watch as she tumbled over it, and it seemed like she was nearly there. 

“Ah! Jack, I’m- I’m-” 

You steadily pushed on, watching her expressions change. She’d broken the eye contact now, her head thrown back against the pillow, her mouth babbling encouragement and about how close she was. Your heart skipped a beat when her green eyes suddenly met yours again, suddenly locking eyes once more for the big moment.

“I’m gonna come!” 

You encouraged her with your eyes (and tongue), and felt your heart leap as her babbling ceased, and instead her mouth opened wide in a loud moan. Her lower body had begun to grind against your tongue as she rode out her orgasm, to your surprise squirting a bit as she experienced a wet and wild orgasm.

Finally, she stopped rocking her hips until she was still again (minus a few little shivers of pleasure). You finally broke eye contact and closed your eyes to give her pussy a few more licks, cleaning her up as best you could, before pulling away, her juices dripping down your chin. 

She looked down at you again as you licked your lips, giggling. 

“You looked like you enjoyed that,” she said, and you nodded. You were now very aware of your throbbing cock in your boxers, almost painful, but the pressure against it from the mattress felt a bit nice as a counter pressure at the same time. She giggled again. 

“Well, I hope you’ve still got some energy left in you~” 

You nodded as you sat up, and she straddled your lap this time. Giving you a quick wink, she looked down and fished your flushed cock out from your boxers, licking her lips as she wrapped a hand around your shaft. A bead of clear pre-cum sat at the tip, and she used her thumb to spread it over your cockhead, earning her a grunt from you. 

She moved her position so she was kneeling over it, still holding it with one hand as she guided it to her pussy. She rubbed the head against her slit, and you felt her nethers part slightly before you were devoured in her slick, wet heat. She gently pushed herself down, taking your cock inside of her slowly. You knew that you weren’t the first man she’d slept with, but she had told you that the other times had just been sex; this would be the real thing. She had promised before you got married. 

On the other hand, as she took you fully inside her and got comfortable with you, you realized that those other times had probably given her experience, and that you were probably in for a ride.

Quite literally. 

You placed your hands on her hips and quickly learned that her energetic, bubbly demeanor carried over into the bedroom as she picked up a rhythm of riding your cock that drove you wild. Her tight, slick walls squeezing around your dick felt better than anything that had ever before (even the few rare times with your own hand), and you gripped her hips tighter with your hands, letting out a moan with each bounce from her. 

“Muffy, gods...”

She giggled and just continued, reaching one hand down and placing it on your thigh for balance. She began a new rhythm, her chest bouncing and her hips rolling as she took you balls deep inside of her with each bounce. Each moment was bringing you closer and closer, and you knew it was only a matter of moments before you’d hit your peak. 

“I’m gonna-”

She slowed her pace down a bit, leaning in close, her mouth against your ear. “Come inside me, Jack! Let’s try to start a family.” 

You groaned, your grip on her hips increasing as you were brought to the edge from her words. A shiver went down your spine as your climax came, and you cried out her name as you started shooting your seed deep inside of her, making her cry out at the sensation. She continued bouncing on your lap as you came, meeting your short thrusts as you unloaded into her. You had been a bit pent up, your daily farm work making you too tired to take care of yourself before bed as of late, so the relief was immediate and immense. 

After what felt like forever, you finally felt spent, and sighed as she finally stopped moving on your lap. You closed your eyes as you leaned back against the bed’s headboard, sighing as you came down from your orgasmic high. You suddenly found your face being covered in kisses from Muffy, and opened your eyes to smile tiredly at her.

“I’ve been dreaming about this since I met you,” she said with a giggle. “Now I just hope the last part of that dream comes true.”

You raised your eyebrows, thinking you knew what it was she meant (and hoping it was on the same wavelength as your earlier fantasy, of her being pregnant). 

“Starting a family with the man I love.”

* * *

As the next year passed and you watched her belly grow (and got to indulge with her pregnant body a time or two on special occasions), you held onto the hope for your child to want to take over the farm just as your father had dreamed of you doing, but you and Muffy both agreed to let them make their own decision about what to do with their life. 

You quickly realized you had nothing to worry about when your son exhibited an early love for the animals you worked so hard to care for every day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
